Besos
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Rukia tiene una dudita... ¿Por qué a Ichigo le complican los besos? Y decide preguntárselo... total, el que no arriesga no podrá ganar


**Besos**

Rukia tenía claro que, aún estando dentro de un gigai, no era humana. Pero lamentablemente un par de sucesos adversos le tenían confinada al desastroso mundo de los vivos conviviendo con el más desastroso de todos los mortales: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Y se esforzaba, eso deben creerlo. Se esforzaba por comprender ciertas actitudes y acciones de los humanos, pero en especial una le tenía complicada: el mentado "beso". Era muy contradictorio porque, sin ir más lejos, Ichigo se había avergonzado mucho cuando supo que Kon, estando en su cuerpo, había besado a un par de chicas de la clase. Pero cada noche, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, daba uno en la frente de sus hermanas y uno a su padre (no antes de haberle tirado los dientes en una paliza, claro está. Pero al fin y al cabo terminaba dándoselo).

Entonces, si era algo tan común entre la familia ¿por qué se sonrojaba o se avergonzaba al hacerlo a otras personas? ¿No que un beso no es mas que un saludo, algo superficial y no serio?

Decidió preguntar. Más que nada porque Rukia era una maldita curiosa que amaba poner en predicamentos al muchacho que le sustituía como shinigami.

—Oi, Ichigo...

—¿Hmmm? —el susodicho estaba, como llamamos aquí nosotros, haciendo los deberes escolares. Algo que en Soul Society no pasa muy a menudo, por lo que la pequeña shinigami no tenía mucha idea de qué iba eso. Y aún no lo había practicado...

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Bueno, ya que me interrumpiste, hazlo... ¡pero que tenga sentido, eh!

Entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente para darse cuenta de algo muy importante: no tenía idea de cómo formular su preguntita.

Así que 'soltó la sopa' de la mejor manera que ella consideró posible.

—¿Por qué te complican los besos?

Si Ichigo hubiera estado bebiendo algún liquido o algo por el estilo, de seguro se le sale por la nariz.

—¿¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?? ¬¬

—Una que se me vino a la mente... ¿Son un simple saludo, cierto?

—Seh —respondió lo más desinteresadamente posible.

—¿Nada serio?

—No mucho, depende de la intención con la que los des.

—¿Y se dan a quienes conoces, verdad?

—¡Ni modo que se los dé al primer fulano que vea pasar, Rukia! ¿Qué, estuviste hablando con Mizuiro de casualidad? —estalló el colorín, eufórico de vergüenza. ¿De dónde habría sacado semejantes preguntas esta tipa? Mira que venir a incomodarlo a él...

Y así, airado de tanta estupidez volvió a su tarea. No está de más decir que hasta se había volteado a mirar a Rukia a la cara para contestar sus inquietudes, pero empezaba a pensar que eran una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

La shinigami se quedó tal cual donde estaba, pensando. Tenía una última duda, pero no sabía si exponerla. Corría el riesgo de que Ichigo la sacara a patadas de su habitación (y ya hemos visto que el chico no tiene _ningún_ reparo en ponerle la mano encima a Rukia cuando lo saca de quicio) y eso no era conveniente si quería mantener su eventual anonimato.

Aún así, el que no arriesga no podrá ganar...

—Oi, Ichigo...

—QUÉ.

—Aunque no hace mucho, nosotros nos conocemos, ¿cierto?

—Pues conocernos lo que se llama conocernos, no... pero sé que estás loca, que tienes cierta afinidad por machacarme, que te gusta molestar, hacer preguntas sin sentido... ah! Y que te encanta ese conejito que siempre dibujas (bastante feo por cierto)... Bueno, podría decir que algo te conozco... ¿por?

—Ah... Entonces ¿por qué nunca me has besado?

Ichigo volvió a mirar a su interlocutora, la expresión neutra, levemente curiosa. Y se hizo una pregunta: ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la ignorancia (o la estupidez) de una shinigami?

Simplemente la miró con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, intentando formular una respuesta.

—¿Por qué? Si son sólo un saludo...

Se sintió tarado Y supo que se había sonrojado. ¡Pero Rukia tenía la culpa por hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones! ¿Qué tenía que andar respondiendo? Y como buen hombre, salió del paso haciendo uso de la neurona de reserva para casos de emergencia, espetando un duro "¡Cierra tu bocota y déjame en paz, que no consigo concentrarme!". Acto seguido volteó hacia su escritorio, se perdió en sus apuntes y nada volvió a saber de preguntas raras.

Ya era tarde. Hace muchísimo que había anochecido, y él no había despegado la vista de su cuaderno. No porque estuviera interesado en la tarea, sino porque le daba una cosita extraña darse vuelta y encontrarse la cara de Rukia esperando por una respuesta. Tenía la idea de que la chica era persistente después de todo. Pero cuando sintió la alarma de su reloj sonar tres veces (indicio de que eran las tres de la mañana) decidió que no podía quedarse la vida sentado ahí por mera vergüenza, de manera que se levantó cuidadosamente y, del mismo modo, giró el cuerpo, nervioso.

Allí, sobre la cama, no estaba la mirada impaciente de la shinigami como había predicho. Había algo mucho más singular.

Ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sentada algo incómoda supuso él... durmiendo.

"¡Cómo puede ser tan floja de no ir a echarse a su closet si quiere dormir!" fue el primer pensamiento de Ichigo cuando la miró... pero no tenía caso enojarse. Es que era como si estuviera mirando a otra Rukia en ese acto tan sencillo. Con el entrecejo relajado, distensionada, respirando pausadamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmica y armoniosamente. Con el cabello levemente revuelto mientras le caía por la cara.

"Ichigoooo... hace sueño, así que sácala y acuéstate de una vez" volvió a gritar esa partecita hiperactiva que uno suele tener, que te interrumpe en los momentos más cruciales de la vida. Así que brevemente la tomó en brazos y la depositó cuidadosamente (sí, claro) en la cama del closet.

Se sacudió las manos como quién ha terminado el trabajo sucio e iba a cerrar la puerta corrediza... cuando la pregunta sin respuesta volvió a su mente.

"_¿Por qué? Si son sólo un saludo... ¿por qué nunca me has besado?"_

Y maldiciéndose por idiota, decidió que para todo hay una primera vez.

—Buenas noches, Rukia...

Dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la chica, y finalmente cerró la puerta.

Habían sido muchas tonterías por hoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyo... primer fic de Bleach, y es bastante livianito. No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me falta una millonada de capítulos por ver, pero no me aguanté y escribí esto de puro fanática. Ojalá que les guste, y perdón por cualquier errorcito que pueda haber.

¿Reviews...? nnU


End file.
